Car Shopping
by Ezbok58a
Summary: One shot. After spending some time in their new partners car, Kim and Ron want a car of their own, with a little help from their partner they get the car that is perfect for them.


Kim Possible and all characters related to the show belong to Disney, not me

The character of me, belongs to me, as does this story

This is a story that I thought up after a little poll on asked what car would Kim and Ron drive if they had a car.

Since I introduced myself into my fanfics I decided to write a story about the trouble of the 2 teens getting what they want for what they could afford.

Some of you may be surprised by the choices.

**Possible Residence**

Kim awoke to the sound of her alarm clock; she reached over and shut it off. It was a Saturday, but she had to call Ron and Vin to have them come over, Ron knew what it was about, but they wanted to surprise Vin.

After Kim took a shower and got dressed, she headed down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Morning Kim, got all the magazines?"

"Yeah Ron, come in. It's all set, we just need Vin here" Kim smiled at Ron as she closed the door behind him. "How do you think he will act when we tell him?" Ron asked as he handed Kim some more magazines. "Well, I guess he'll be surprised. But he would have had to know this would happen after we've in his car for so long" Kim wrapped her arms around Ron "Yeah, I think he might have seen the look in our eyes when he gave us a ride" Ron said caressing Kim's long Red hair.

Soon enough, the two heard the unmistakable sound of their friend Vin and his Supercharged Mercury Marauder pull up in front of Kim's house, they heard his car idle for a second as the two simultaneously spoke "3…….2……..1" As soon as they finished they heard the loud roar erupt from in front of the house.

Vins way of announcing his arrival, hitting the gas bringing the cars revs up, setting off car alarms and causing dogs to bark in the surrounding 2 miles, they had Wade do a sound check to be sure.

The two smiled at each other as they heard Vin head up to the house, opening the door as he was just about to knock "Morning Guys, Didn't wake anyone did I?" Vin smiled as he stood in the door. All Kim and Ron could do is laugh at the question, he knew very well that he awoke the whole neighborhood; the question was him playing his innocent card.

"Come on in Vin, we're just about to have breakfast" Kim said as Vin shut the door behind him.

Shortly after the three finished their breakfast Kim and Ron went to break the news to Vin. "Vin, we have a favor to ask you" Vin looked at the two who were literally beaming with delight. "Sure guys, what do you need?" Vin had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well, you see" Kim started twirling her hair on her index finger "Ever since we became friends and partners, we have enjoyed riding in your car" Vin got a slight smirk on his face; he kind of knew where this was going. Ron took over explaining "Yes, and well, We want you to help us look for our own cars." Vins grin turned into a full out smile, Kim and Ron were soon smiling as well.

"I'd be honored to help you two look for your own cars" Vin said crossing his arms "But, I need to know what exactly you two are looking for, so I know which car would be better for you. Also I need to know what each of your budget is so we don't shoot so high, Ok." Vin looked at the two; he was still beaming with the joy of helping his friends pick out a car.

**Later that day**

Vin sat in the living room; he had a list in front of him that had what both Kim and Ron wanted in a car, below that was Vins list of what would fit their needs. It took awhile to get to this point, minds changing, options added. Oh the options they wanted, it was enough to make a non car person's head spin.

No surprise to Vin they each wanted a fast car. _Well_ he thought _riding in a 420hp Marauder will do that to some people_. Vin brought the pencils eraser to his chin, rubbing it in thought.

While they both wanted a fast car, Vin wondered if he could actually allow either of them to own a high powered car, Especially Ron. It wasn't Vin did not want his friends to upstage him, he just didn't want to tell them to get a high horsepower car and end up wrapping the car around a tree and seriously hurting themselves.

Vin crossed out 'high horsepower car' on the list and wrote in its place 'quick car'.

He knew they both wanted to have their cars sound like His so anything that was Japanese or Korean was out, as they really haven't made a V8 engine that could match the Americans.

Vin crossed out 'Import' from the list. He thought some more and crossed out 'European' from the same list. While the Europeans have made some great cars with great V8s, they were impractical as neither Ron nor Kim's budget allowed for a European car.

That left only the 'America' cars on the list.

Vin sighed, he still had to break down what they wanted in their car, narrowing their choices to one or 2 possibilities. He was glad that Kim and Ron were on the couch looking through the piles of used car magazines they had thoughtfully brought with them, as if they anticipated this. "Kim, could you get me some coffee please? I'm going to be here a while" Vin glanced at the two as Kim pried her eyes from one of the magazines. "Sure thing Vin, are we asking too much of you?" Kim asked concerned. Vin chuckled "No way, its just I want to make sure you both have the right car that's all." Kim smiled as she went to retrieve Vin his coffee.

Vin went back to his notes, reading to himself

They both wanted a V8 car

Both wanted it to be reasonably quick

Kim wanted Sporty

Ron wanted Cool

Vin thought about Ron's previous vehicles. Both were scooters, and both had seen better days. Other than the rocket upgrade his scooter got during the whole Lil' Diablo incident they were not very reliable vehicles.

Vin added to Ron's column 'Reliability'

Unfortunately there were very few Reliable cars out there that were cool. Vin glanced in front of the house looking at his car, it certainly was cool and reliable, but the price for a unmodified Marauder was well out of his price range.

Vin jotted down a list of cars that he thought would be good for the two when Kim returned with his coffee.

"How's it coming?" Kim asked handing Vin his coffee, which he grabbed "Going good, I am almost done; when I am I'll get your attention and see if you agree with me."

Kim smiled "Then what?" Vin took a sip from his coffee "Easy Kim, we start the hunt."

**Later on**

Vin had called the two over to him, he finally finished his list and in his hand, he hoped were the future vehicles of one Kim Possible and One Ron Stoppable.

"Ok guys, after much thought and consideration I believe I have here the perfect cars for you two." Kim and Ron smiled and held each other from their seats on the couch.

"Ron, given what you wanted and what your budget was I was able to get one or two possible cars for you, however these cars may lack that 'cool look' you wanted. But then again they may not." Ron leaned forward "Well what am I going to be looking for?" He asked anxiously awaiting Vins response.

"Ron, the best car for you is either a Chevrolet Caprice 9C1, Or a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. Your budget is really what held you back, but these cars are plenty fast and require minimal work to get even faster. That is what I believe is your best car"

Ron went into thought as he thought about the cars "Question, I know what the Police Interceptor is, but what is a 9C1?" Vin looked back at his notes, "Sorry, I forgot to inform you this. 9C1 Is the code that states if the car is a Police Package. For the Chevy I also recommend you look for a car that has the 5.7l V8 and not the 4.3l V8 in it. Both cars could be made to look like their high performance counterparts, The Caprices was the Impala SS, The PIs is the Marauder." Ron gleamed over that last part, Both Kim and Vin knew Ron would be looking for PI instead of the Chevy just for that reason.

"Kim" Kim leaned forward getting close to Ron "The Best vehicle for you would have to be the Ford Mustang GT, It has the style, and it has the sound of a real V8. I suggest going with a previous generation Mustang as they had the power and the looks to back it up, and by previous I mean from years 1999 through 2004. Ron the years I would look for would be 01 to present, Those cars may have a lot of miles on them but they are practically bullet proof if maintained correctly."

With that the two teens dove back into the stacks of Car magazines searching frantically for the car they wanted. It didn't take long for the two to pick out the cars they wanted, they showed the add to Vin to see if it met his approval, both did.

Kim and Ron both started to go get their parents when Vin stopped them "Guys, I know that you really want those cars, but be willing to haggle with these sales people, and check the cars out so that you are not buying a lemon, Understand?"

The two looked at Vin and spoke Simultaneously "Sure thing Vin" "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kim quickly said afterward "Awwww again?" Ron Groaned. With that the two went to get their parents. Vin let himself out, he couldn't help think of how happy he made his two friends, with any luck they may get exactly what they want.

**The Next Day Middleton High School **

Vin leaned on his car in the high school parking lot, waiting for his friends to arrive, to see their new cars that they had practically cried over to him over the phone. He couldn't help but feel happy for them.

The school parking lot was beginning to fill up as Vin tried to save a couple spots for them, when he saw Kim.

Kim's new car fit her to a T. Vin smiled on the sight of her and her car. She was able to get a 'Spankin' deal from the dealership on the car. Kim pulled into the spot Vin saved for her eyeing the new ride.

She Followed his advice to the littlest detail. It was a 2003 Laser Red Ford Mustang GT Hardtop. From what she told him it had low miles for being a 2 year old car. Vin poked his head in on the driver side to congratulate her, and to see the interior. "Sweet Ride Kim, How do you like it so far?" Vin asked glancing at the odometer _15,356 miles not bad at all_. "Vin I don't know how to thank you, this car is perfect. I love it" Kim leaned over and gave Vin a kiss on the cheek, Vin couldn't help but blush "Ah, it was nothing Kim, I just hope Ron gets here soon, spots are filling up fast" Vin opened Kim's door letting her out of her car.

Ron shortly showed up in his new ride. Keeping with what Vin told him it was a 2002 Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, and from what Vin remembered in the ad, It was the chief of polices take home car.

Keeping with his tradition Ron's ride was a brilliant Metallic Blue, which looked even better being that the car had center caps and trim rings on it, just to add a little 'bling-bling' to the overall presentation. Ron pulled into the spot next to Kim's car.

Soon Ron was out of the car and heading toward Vin, before he could react Ron caught Vin in a hug

"Thank you Vin, this car is perfect for me. I don't know how to repay you"

Ron was practically on the verge of tears; Kim looked on at the touching moment, as did the rest of the High School.

"You could thank me by letting go of me before you crack my ribs" Vin wheezed

Ron quickly released Vin who was gasping for air and trying his best to not laugh.

Soon Vin was on his feet looking at both Kim and Ron in front of him. "Guys, I would like to thank you two for giving me the opportunity to help you each get your perfect cars. It really was a pleasure just by seeing both of your reactions today, Thank you"

Ron and Kim blushed, "Now lets stop standing here before Barkin gives us detention" Vin joked as the three walked into the school, looking back on the site of the three Possible members cars, together in the school parking lot.

I thought up this story last night, being a car person myself I hope my references didn't confuse anyone.

I am working on a sequel to this where the cars will come into play in a friendly rivalry

Think along the lines of Fast and the Furious and you might get where I'm going with this.

Please review


End file.
